Una noche juntos
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Rin no podía soportarlo, incluso había discutido con la recepcionista y no había logrado nada. Porque la realidad era que estaba en Australia, durmiendo en la misma cama, con Haru. / [Basado en una escena del capítulo 12]


**HOLIWI C: **

**Les traigo este nuevo fic a petición de una amiga muy querida ¡Un aplauso para Kuro! (?) **

**Espero les guste. **

* * *

><p>Aquella sensación de ansiedad no se disipaba con nada, sus ojos abiertos como linternas rojas alumbrando entre la oscuridad y lo sentía, sentía su corazón en mano latiendo desde lo más profundo. Nunca supo describir aquel sentimiento, era como sentirse entre la espada y la pared y... que te gustase.<p>

¿Será que la locura oceánica ya le atrapó?

Realmente ya se las había manejado para que su sonrojo no se notara y, todavía, estaba tratando de encontrar una manera para poder dormir sin sentirse tan ansioso de "no sé qué".

Se sentía estúpido, pero como puerta. Mientras él estaba pensando todo esto con los ojos mirando hacia el techo y la espalda contra el colchón, Haru estaba vuelto hacia su lado de la cama, respirando con suavidad a un ritmo calmo. El muy maldito estaba durmiendo apaciblemente ¿Por qué él no? Eso no generaba admiración, generaba envidia de que Haruka no se hiciera tanto problema por las circunstancias y solo se limitara al objetivo: Dormir.

Después de todo, Rin había sido quien fue a reclamar contra la falta de camas separadas, precisamente porque sabía que esto pasaría. _Le_ pasaría.

Respiró hondamente y luego procedió a cerrar los ojos. Si bien no podía controlar esa emoción de que su corazón cobrara vida y quisiera salir huyendo de su cuerpo, al menos podía contar ovejas hasta dormirse.

Estaba funcionando, ya por el número doscientos treinta se sentía más calmado y algo cansado. Sin embargo, no todo en la vida podía marchar sobre ruedas, menos cuando ya comenzó sin gravedad. Y fue ahí cuando el rancho se transformó en un mar, las ovejas en caballa y su pierna rozó a la de Haruka, sintiendo su calidez.

Abrió sus ojos como si un cristal se hubiese quebrado, así de espantado. O mejor dicho, avergonzado.

Su destino era una perra en celo, poniéndolo en situaciones clichés románticas...¡Demonios! Y todo porque la maldita política del hotel era una mierda.

Ahora que lo pensaba...¿Será que habrán creído que Haruka era su novia? Es decir, a su juicio, el nombre "Haruka" era mucho más femenino que "Rin". Nah, se estaba preocupando demasiado por una idea algo descabellada, así que, maduramente, decidió volver a cerrar los ojos y tratar de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

...

...

...

¡¿Habrán creído que eran novios?! ¡Porque definitivamente no lo eran! Aunque compartieran habitación y estuviesen viajando juntos y Haruka fuera el primero de sus amigos en conocer a su familia en Australia...

¿Uh? ¿Por qué la cama estaba temblando levemente? Oh...Haru era el que estaba temblando.

Aquello fue suficiente razón para cortarle momentáneamente sus pensamientos y arropar a su amigo un poco, ya saben, para que no sintiera frío. No lo culpaba, los veranos en Japón eran un horno y las noches australianas eran un pequeño invierno.

Se dio el tiempo para estudiar un poco la fisionomía del oji-azul. Cuando dormía parecía aún más blanquecino, aún más sereno, aún más estoico...como un muerto. Debería de estar asustado ante la posibilidad, pero su compañero tenía una belleza tremenda que no parecía dañina como la de una persona sin vida.

—Rin...

Y entonces fue cuando escuchó su nombre escapar como un soplido de entre los labios ajenos. ¿Qué estará soñando? ¿Acaso es con él?

—...No toques mi caballa.

Definitivamente estaba soñando con él, pero no en la situación que las hormonas de Rin hubieran esperado. Una sonrisa pequeña se trazó en su rostro y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Escuchar al pelinegro y a sus inocentes sueños le hicieron recordar ocasiones más incómodas en las que ha estado.

Se acomodó un poco más sumido en las sábanas y colocó su brazo derecho rodeando el pecho de Haruka.

¿Qué? Rin sólo deseaba que no volviera a temblar, es todo. Pero, aquí entre nos... Si tuviera que estar en un hotel en Australia y compartir una cama con alguien...Definitivamente su única y primera opción sería Haru.

* * *

><p>06:00 am. - Sidney, Australia.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente producto del cansancio y su primera vista del segundo día en Australia ¿Cuál fue? El ventilador del techo encendido.

¿Había estado encendido toda la noche? Sin duda era culpa de Rin, todo era culpa de Rin. Incluso tener un nombre más femenino que el suyo.

Intentó incorporarse para comenzar el día, pero un peso extra se lo impidió. Y ahí fue cuando se sintió el ser más idiota de la tierra y con alguna especie de problema para concebir la gravedad y los pesos que ésta conlleva.

¡¿Por qué Rin estaba encima suyo?! Hubiera dejado pasar un brazo o una pierna, eso era entendible siendo una cama tan pequeña, sin embargo... Sus ojos azules podían ver directamente la melena roja que estaba apoyada en su pecho.

Le dio algo de culpa despertarlo y desterrarlo así de su comodidad, incluso podía sentir su respiración calmada y constante que se sincronizaba con la de él mismo. Eso le relajaba de sobremanera.

Haru, entonces, supuso que podría dejarlo estar de esta forma una hora más y que, cuando Rin despertase, se avergonzara de estar así de juntos y luego no pudiera mirarlo a la cara el resto de la mañana. Eso sería suficiente castigo (además de la temperatura corporal de Rin que se traduciría en un sonrojo eterno).

Así, en vez de cerrar sus ojos y descansar un tiempo extra, Haru miró fijamente al techo y pensó... —"¿Qué tan suave he de ser para Rin?".

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta- dá! <strong>

**Esta escena se me hizo muy tierna, debieron haberla gastado más :C **

**En fin, cuéntenme en sus reviews qué les ha parecido C: **


End file.
